


Slices of Life - A Healthy Moceit Tumblr Ask

by Lilfella



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Healthy Moceit - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Supportive Light Sides, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The other Light Sides are only mentioned except Logan, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/pseuds/Lilfella
Summary: I got an anonymous ask on Tumblr for healthy Moceit, and while it's not usually my cup of tea I also know what it's like to be stuck in rarepair purgatory (RIP Tiencha). This was a bit of a challenge, but I like how it turned out and I hope the asker likes it as well!!Just some fluffy slices of life with healthy Moceit!





	Slices of Life - A Healthy Moceit Tumblr Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!! Take a look at the tags and decide if this is an okay fic for you to read! It does feature sympathetic Deceit quite heavily!
> 
> [You can find it on Tumblr here!](https://lilfellasblog.tumblr.com/post/186950223355/slices-of-life-a-healthy-moceit-tumblr-ask)

Deceit was sitting in a beanbag on Patton’s floor, reading _Moby Dick_. He smiled as he absently listened to Patton humming and organizing memories. The moral Side would have to cross the room to work a few old-looking machines. Patton still hasn’t told him what they actually do, but he knew that Patton’s job often required very delicate work deep in Thomas’ psyche, and some things were better left unknown.

Deceit lounged in the comfortably warm atmosphere, the floating lights excellent for reading. After a few more chapters, he heard an exhausted sigh and Patton walking over. His boyfriend plopped down in the beanbag next to him and leaned against him. Deceit wrapped an arm around his boyfriend before placing a kiss to his temple. Patton sighed happily and relaxed against Deceit. He dozed off while Deceit read his book, Deceit more than happy to hold his boyfriend securely for however long he had.

/////

Deceit moaned in pain, curled up miserably in his room, on his bed, under a weighted blanket. Thomas had been caught in a lie, a big one, and whenever that happened Deceit caught the brunt of it. Everything hurt, he was hot and cold at the same time, his throat was on fire, and he was certain he was going to be sick.

He heard three tentative knocks at the door. “Hey Dee, how you feeling?” _Patton._

Deceit just groaned.

“Oh baby. Can I come in?”

Deceit flicked his wrist and opened the door, refusing to move from his spot under the covers.

“It was a pretty bad one, huh?”

Deceit grabbed Patton’s hand and whined. Patton lifted it to his mouth and tenderly kissed it.

“Let’s get you some water, a bit of food, and some painkillers, huh?”

Deceit nodded wordlessly, his throat raw. Patton summoned Logan, who looked slightly perturbed at being summoned without warning but softened upon seeing Deceit. Patton told him what was needed and ran fingers through his sick boyfriend’s hair while Logan got the supplies. Patton leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Kisses make everything better!”

Deceit huffed and looked up at him. “I believe Logan would suggest a larger sample size.”

Patton giggled and connected his lips with Deceit’s for a moment before Logan came back into the room.

Logan raised an eyebrow with only the barest hint of a smile. “Should I give you a few minutes?”

Patton chirped, “Nope!” while Deceit hissed. Logan shook his head fondly and placed all of the requested items on the nightstand, quickly leaving to give the two boyfriends some privacy. Patton took care of Deceit while he recovered from the discovered lie, and soon it was time for Deceit to return the favor.

/////

Patton lay in bed, barely able to move. When Thomas would get emotionally exhausted, it took on a literal meaning for the center of his emotions.

Logan, Roman, and Virgil were trying to cover Patton’s job as best they could while helping get the food and fluids the paternal trait needed. Deceit was laying next to Patton, holding him on his chest. Patton would become upset if there wasn’t someone near him while he was emotionally exhausted; he was completely vulnerable to negative assumptions when he was in this state and needed the security and support of another person.

“‘M sorry,” Patton whimpered.

Deceit kissed the top of Patton’s head. “Whatever for?”

“Being like this. Being a burden.”

Deceit sighed. _Not this again._ “Hush sunshine. It happens to all of us. You’re wonderful to all of us, and we can only hope to return the favor. I don’t mind caring for you while you’re ill.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

Patton let out a small, watery giggle at that. Deceit pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head and ready to hold him until his boyfriend was his cheerful, energetic self once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
